


The Birthday Present

by Birdfeather



Series: Assorted Disney Mash-ups [1]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Cinderella (1950), Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Princesses, Sleeping Beauty (1959), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfeather/pseuds/Birdfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tid bit about Aurora wanting to be like Snow White. Enjoy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is just a teeny-weeny prologue to the rest of the story, which consists of short chapters. Ye be warned. It will be updated infrequently.

He curled his finger around a lock of her golden hair, beautiful as it always was. How could he let this happen? He was supposed to protect her. Or maybe...there was something. Something indeed. It was released from the back of his mind: An overheard promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And off we go!


	2. Aurora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sincerely sorry for this chapter taking so long! I will try to get the next chapter out much faster. :)

     Aurora loved stories. She read whenever she could, and anything she could find along the way. Fantasies, adventures, romance, histories, and even a few...others, stumbled upon by accident. Over the years, she had hundreds, possibly thousands of novels and the like. Even so, none could shake her faith that Snow White by the Grimm Brothers was her favorite. The cover was worn from riding in her bag all day and sitting in her hands at night. Aurora knew she could stand with getting a new copy, but this one had all of her love poured into it. Snow White was beautiful, loving, trusting, and thoughtful. What seemed to be her only flaw was her skittishness. Nonetheless, Aurora admired the raven-haired princess.

     Besides reading, Aurora enjoyed drawing. It was not her finest skill by any means - that would probably be her quick-wittedness - so she usually only drew flowers the bloomed in one of the several castle gardens. Oh yes, another commonality between her and Snow White was the princess heritage. It was far from an independent life, as someone was always watching you, and that could be frustrating. You always had to be proper, doing something that would "promote growth", as her instructor called it, could not leave the grounds, and hiding in your room was not an option. The one time she got away with that, she had suddenly jumped up and ran from where she had been drawing on a garden bench, sprinting through the open door, and racing up the stairs, her instructor/guardian only just realizing what happened. But the time she shut and locked her door, her guardian had just come inside, and, finally putting the pieces together, went to get her father, King Phillip. Phillip unlocked the door, and scolded and warned her not to repeat that again.

     Little Prince Charming, on the other hand, was seemingly allowed to do whatever he wanted. He raided the kitchen on a weekly basis, even though he was seven, almost eight, and had been doing so for at least two years. There was pretty much no stopping him, and was now something of a family joke, but so was his name. Aurora had been allowed to name her brother when she was eight. Now that she was almost sixteen (in two weeks!) she regretted her parents decision. During the month when he was born, she had been reading a story in which someone's dog's was name was Charming. Her instructor told her what the word meant, and it had been her favorite word for a year after. Unfortunately, this supported the fact that the Royal Family was notorious for bad names. Aurora's name was a rarity; given to her by her mother, who was a peasant-turned-queen, and actually knew good names. Charming, now that Aurora thought about it, was actually one of the better ones, as there was a former queen named Pie, and she had a cousin named Candy.

     "Beauty!" called her mother. Beauty was her parents nickname for her ever since, for her third birthday, she head received the Three Gifts in an anonymous present. No one had found out who it was, even though they searched far and wide for them. She did not mind though, she appreciated the thought that went into something like that.

     "Yes?" she responded, hearing her mother coming down a hall to her right. Aurora stopped and waited, her guardian two feet behind her left shoulder.

     "Ah, there you are!" The queen smiled when she reached her, her own watchman standing just as far back as Aurora's own. Her mother was wearing a simple, pink floor length gown with white embroidery around the bottom and collar. Her long, blonde hair was up in its usual French twist, and a small part of it remained loose and trailed down onto each of her shoulders. Anything her mother wore or did seemed to look gorgeous, unlike when it was on Aurora. It was legend that when her father had found her, dressed in rags, she was just as beautiful. It wasn't very hard to believe. "Have you completed your lessons?"

     Aurora rolled her eyes internally. The daily questions at three were so dull, and, unfortunately, routine."Yes, Queen Cinderella."

     "And have you ridden your horse today for its daily exercise?"

     "Yes, Queen Cinderella."

     "Did you practice your ballroom dancing?" Her mother narrowed her bright blue eyes.

     Unfortunately. "Yes, Queen Cinderella."

     "Well, before I release you, can you tell me where your brother is? I can't seem to find him. I even checked the kitchen!"

     Aurora smiled, and answered, "That's as good a question as any, though he may have gone to the kitchen while you came over here."

     "Oh, well," She appeared slightly flustered. "I suppose he'll eat dessert before dinner _again_." The pair burst into laughter, and slowly regained their royal composure, still chuckling occasionally. "It appears you are done for the day, then. I'll leave you to your reading!" The Queen winked at Aurora as she turned and left, her watchman trailing behind. Aurora usually read right after her lessons, but not today. She felt like making a change, one that her instructor would probably not support. Today, she was going to go outside the grounds, and explore for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment if you see any errors, or just because! Your criticism is always welcome too!


	3. Aladdin

     He was definitely not going to get away with this one. It was much closer than the last one, and that had earned him a decent tongue lashing. Oh yes, Dahashi was going to be in a foul mood today. Perhaps the tapestry will completely burn.... Last time, he had managed to save only half of their very last tapestry. It wasn't that Dahashi liked to burn things; no, she was just a pyromaniac when she was angry. Hopefully the food he had managed to get for her would decrease her desire to set things on fire. They hadn't had meat in a while, so what he got for her would be a nice change.

     Aladdin wasn't a street rat by choice; it was the only thing his father had taught him, and thankfully it kept him alive. He wished he could go back and change his parents' fate, but fate was a cruel seductress who always won her little games. All except one incident Aladdin had heard about, but that was in Scotland, and the people there seemed much tougher to beat. After all, they had recently had their kingdom frozen...or was that Norway? Aladdin shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. That was a discussion for politicians, kings, and other various people he would never be. All because he was born unlucky.

     Once he had reached the stairs leading up to his small hideout, Aladdin took a deep breath, preparing for the sassiness of his friend and the inferno that was very likely to follow. He pushed away the curtain that hid the steps and began his ascent. Arriving at the top, he walked in casually, and turned to the opening in the wall, where he could see the castle as a glowing spire in the distance. Dahashi rose from where she was sitting beneath it, her shoulder at Aladdin's head, making him feel small every time she stood up. "Nice going, idiot," she said, annoyed.

     "Why thank you, Dahashi," Aladdin replied smoothly. You don't come out and apologize immediately, as pleading could lead to being eaten. You have to wait for the dragon to tell you what you did wrong.

     Yes, Dahashi is a dragon.

     It's a very precarious relationship.

     "This is the second time this has happened this week. You know they'll kill me if they find me." Her head brushed the top of the ceiling, reminding Aladdin they had to find somewhere new to hide. His dragon friend was reaching a rapid growing stage, and it was hard to keep finding a new hideaway almost every month.

     "For some reason I doubt that...."

     "Oh? And what reason is that, Mr. Know-it-All?" Dahashi's voice rose slightly.

     "First, I must say that was unbelievably childish. I mean, I know you're still four and all, but you're always telling me that dragons are superior to us humans-"

     Dahashi growled. "Just _get to the point_."

     "Uh, who wouldn't want a dragon on their side?" Aladdin asked innocently, starting to grow a bit worried. "It's a distinct advantage, and it has, uh, many benefits."

     "Apparently you don't want me around, since you seem bent on getting me captured!"

     Aladdin took a step back. Her voice was getting higher and higher, her nostrils flaring all the while, steam snaking out. "Now why would I want to do that?" he said calmly.

     "Well, for some reason, you are bringing the guards right by here on your little fool's errands, making them one curtain pull away from finding me! I thought you would know better after I had already told you off about this, yet the same thing almost happened!"

     The smell of smoke suddenly danced its way lazily into the air. Aladdin took another step back and breathed deeply, attempting to keep himself from saying a smartass remark. It was an unfortunate habit of his.

     Let's just say it didn't work.

     Aladdin ducked his head and ran, Dahashi setting fire the few things in the room that they owned. He ran down the steps, and managed to slow down to a walk when he rounded the corner to the shops. Slipping out of the busy lane, he turned again to a shady area of town. These were the dark, mysterious shops, places that most people didn't want to be found in, usually having to do with "ruining their reputation". Currently, the alley was deserted, and Aladdin leaned against a wall and slid down to the sandy street. The shopkeepers here knew who he was, but never turned him in, so he was more than safe here. They only threatened to do so if he ever stole from them, but with the odd goods they sold, it wasn't very likely. Aladdin sighed at the thought of eventually going back, but right now he was content with staying here. He closed his eyes for a moment, drifting into a light sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's going to be a bit, as this is a busy time of year for me. Thank you again for reading!


	4. Heads Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm really sorry. I never got the chance to keep writing and update, and I want to apologize profusely.

This is a heads up that this story is now available for anyone to continue. Just please note that it was me with the original idea if possible. :) Thank you those who have read, left kudos, and brought corrections to my attention. It is much appreciated!


End file.
